


I Won't Stop

by Draven_Holmes



Series: The ends to a beginning [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draven_Holmes/pseuds/Draven_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has woken up and is different then Loki remembers. Loki can freely use his magic, has new armor and is trying his best. Shield has been corupted and Steve is still missing along with Natasha. Thor doesn't have his memory back yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Must you leave so soon?" Loki asked Steve the next day.

"It's an emergency, it won't take to long. I'm just going with Natasha to save some hostages." Steve "You can call me any time and I will pick up no matter what."

"I won't call unless I'm in extreme need of help or I just miss you to much." Loki smiled.

"You remind me of an old friend." Steve frowned a bit. "He saved me when I was getting picked on, helped me join the military and saved me. Loki you are helping others when you are down, helping us behind the lines and saving us whenever you can."

"I haven't saved anyone yet..." Loki looked out the window.

"You're helping Thor. He hurt you but you are helping him and that shows just how strong you are." Steve looked at his watch. "I have to leave but I will return."  
Steve hugged Loki and picked up his duffel bag before entering the elevator. Tony was down in his lab and Thor was still asleep in the medical rooms. Loki sighed and went to his room, something was coming and he couldn't tell if it was good. Jarvis turned on the television for him and began to watch a documentary on sea life. Three hours later, Loki felt like he knew more about ocean life, the presidents and 'Alien' life then he wished for. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts is here and with food." Jarvis voice brought him back.

"Thank you." Loki made his way to the kitchen area. "Hello Pepper, how are you?"

"Hey Loki. Just brought you guys some food so you both don't starve. How have you been?" she was setting up the table.

"I have been well. May I help?" Pepper handed him the plates and silverware. "What have you brought for us?"

"Well I bought myself a chicken salad. Tony, his hamburgers and fries that he's been asking for. And for you, the hummus with some pita bread and a few grilled Halloumi." Pepper began to set the food when Tony came out.

"My, my Pepper. Have I told you that I love you today?" Tony kissed her on the check.

"Well you told me this morning but it's nice to hear it more." she kissed him again.

"Tony, Pepper. I am going out for a walk after this meal." Loki said as he dug into his hummus.

Steve hasn't called Loki in three days since being away to tell him that he couldn't call anymore. Fury told him before being shot that he was to trust no one he was close to for this mission, he didn't want Loki in harms way. He and Natasha were going to find this Winter soldier and bring him down. Shield was compromised from the inside. He was a wanted man at the moment, Loki was to close to him. Steve and Natasha were now on their way to New Jersey.

Loki was worried. He hasn't had word from Steve in a while and Clint didn't know where Natasha was. Loki was cleaning Thor once again when he noticed that one of his fingers moved. Soon after his finger moved he was groaning and turning around in the bed to face him.

"Where am I?" Thor asked. His eyes still glazed over from sleep.

"Thor." Loki smiled gently. "You are on Midgard. Your mother and father know that you are here and you are in no danger."

"How can I trust you?" Thor looked him over.

"I am Loki and you can trust me. Your mother gave me this," he pulled out one of Odin's many hidden treasures. "She said you would know this."

"Aye, one of my fathers treasure." Thor smiled. "I can trust you my friend but I can't seem to remember much."

"Aye. You were ill but your mind is healing nicely and soon will regain your memories." Loki stood up. "I will be back with some Midgard food."

"Thank you, Loki." Thor smiled and looked around.

Loki. That name sounded so familiar, he looked and every thing see,ed very familiar as well. He looked around at the white room, they also seem like something from a memory. The door opened but Loki didn't come in. Instead entered a shorter man and a beautiful women next to him. He felt relaxed around them, he was in no danger but he didn't know them, or at least he didn't think he did.

"Hey point break. Well I guess calling you that know confuses you but I am one of you 'Midgard shield brothers' as you like to call us." Tony smiled "I am Iron Man, Tony Stark but you used like to call me Man of Iron or Son of stark; take your pick. This is pepper you haven't officially met her yet."

"Aye man of Iron. I am Thor Odinson, first prince of Asgard." Thor looked around. "Where is Loki?"

"He is grabbing you some food and drinks, you've been out of it for like a week." Tony moved next to him. "Anyways any questions, would you like to know anything?"

"Man of Iron, you speak very fast and it makes very little sense what you have just told me." Thor looked very confused.

"Yeah that's me for you." Tony laughed. "Well Loki can explain this for you, I'm not that good at explaining."

Thor still enjoyed the pop tarts, to him it was his first time but Tony and Loki knew it was at least his hundredth one. Loki was reading next to him as one of the doctors looked Thor over. In all senses he was fine and Loki knew it was true. Thor was allowed to leave the medical bay that same day. Loki was showing him around the tower and to his own rooms, down the hall from his. He had lots of questions but over all, Thor loved Midgard.

"You have questions?" Loki looked at Thor. He was wearing loose blue denim jeans with a plaid button up shirt.

"Yes, Loki. That short man said he was one of my Midgard shield brothers, is that true?" Thor sat on his bed.

"Yes. You have others here, they are not here at the moment but will come in due time." Loki looked around. "This is your room. Mine is down the hall."

"Very well. Loki, it has been a pleasure meeting you and my shield brothers of Midgard." Thor smiled. "Can I ask how it is that I know you?"

"That is a story for another time. Tomorrow I am going to go for a walk, what to join?" Loki felt blinded by Thor's smile.

"It would be my pleasure." he laughed a bit.

Loki was making breakfast when Thor walked in, he was the Midgardian clothes Tony got him. Thor looked at the pancakes with curiosity and hunger; he hasn't eaten a full meal since he's woken up. Loki helped him prepare them with powdered sugar, fruit, syrup, and whipped cream on top. Thor smiled widely at him and dug into his meal, his manners had improve. Loki hasn't eaten a meal with him since Thor was banished on Asgard.

"That was great meal, Loki." Thor smiled.

"Thank you Thor, let us leave to the park." Loki stood up and Thor followed him with his plates. "Just put them here and I will clean them when we get back."  
"There are no servants here on Midgard?" Thor asked and looked around.

"Yes. People get paid to clean after others here but the owner of this tower prefers we do it ourselves." Loki put the plates in the warm water. "I will show you how to clean plates and your own room."

"If that is the way here then I am happy to learn." Thor laughed. 

This Thor was more carefree and understanding then the one Loki knew before. He wondered if this was how Thor should have been if his mind wasn't always fighting him. Loki grabbed the backpack filled with his camera, water bottles and money for the cabs they would be riding. Thor insisted and ended up caring the backpack for Loki. Thor was seeing Midgard for his first time and was amazed by the buildings, horseless travel and the people.

"Loki, what is that light that keeps flashing." Thor pointed at his camera.

"It is called a camera. It lets me capture an image and preserve it." Loki snapped a photo of Thor. "See."

"Is there now two of me, is this seiðr?" held the camera in his hand.

"No seiðr and there is just one of you, Thor." Thor pushed the button and got blinded by the light. "Careful, it could harm your eyes if you take it that close." Loki smiled.

"Aye, I see little lights in my vision." Thor looked around.

"Yes, now don't stare at the light for too long." Loki and Thor resumed their walk. "How do you like Midgard so far?"

"It feels familiar, like you, but I can't remember it." Thor looked at the dogs. "What beast are these?"

"These are dogs and they don't harm anyone unless provoked." Loki reached his hand out and the dog sniffed and licked his hand. "See, you try."  
Thor began to laugh. "I want one of these." Thor was kneeling and the dogs were jumping on him; licking and barking happily.

"As do I. I am going to ask Tony if I can get one." Loki smiled as other dogs ran over to them. "Here gave them this treat." he passed Thor dog biscuits.

"They seem like mighty companions." Thor passed them the dog biscuits. "Loki what is that over there?" Thor point at black smoke, a fire.

"Thor you can not fight, you have no armor nor a weapon. That is in the direction of my home, let us go." Loki grabbed Thor's arm and pulled him towards the fire. "Tony is by himself with pepper so he will need help."

"But you have no armor or weapon either." Thor pint at Loki.

"I always have armor and my weapon." Loki let his seiðr form his armor. No long did he have the gold of Asgard but silver for Midgard, Tony helped him modify it. "Let us go, you are still weak but I shall protect you." Loki knew that Asgard looked down on seiðr and it's use, Thor would not want to be protected by him.

"Thank you. Let us go and I shall follow your orders, Loki." Thor smiled and they both vanished off and reappeared on Tony's balcony. "Stay here with Pepper," he pointed at the strawberry blonde "and don't do anything to harm yourself and her." Loki vanished and joined Tony on the street.

"Ahem, great of you to show up." Tony yelled which caused Loki cover his ears. "Sorry was to close to the explosion with no helmet on." he said softly.

"What are we facing?" Loki looked around and saw that shield was with them.

"Shield." Tony said as they began to shoot at them.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update but it's been a very stressing two weeks. My pet got sick and I was in and out of the vet with him. He sadly passed away and I have been in a bit of a slump. I didn't want to do anything and I lost all train of thought. I feel much better and writing is a great distraction, please enjoy.

Chapter 2

"Drop the weapons!" the voice rang out from the intercom. "We are here to bring in Loki, and Iron Man into custody."

"You fired first!" Tony yelled "Also Shield can not just come here, blow up the street then fire at me and expect me to turn myself in. Why are you here?"

"We're here under Fury's order to bring you in. We already have Banner just come with us, leave the weapons and get in the helicopter." the voice said again.

"One. Fury knows that I don't take well threats. Second Bruce is in the Congo or somewhere else, he wouldn't leave unless it was dire." Tony said "I want to speak with Fury, Jarvis connect me to Fury."

"Sir, his phone is off and I can't get through to Shield." Jarvis said. "Also, I registered that Bruce Banner is now here in New York and not very happy."

”You guys pissed off my Science bro, not a good sign." Tony laughed and Loki tackled him.

"Tony as much as you love your voice, we are being shot at and they have missiles aimed at us as well." Loki said and he threw up a shield. "My Shield can not protect against everything."

"Right sorry, just hold it a bit. I can't get through to Fury of Shield." Tony looked around. "They are from Shield but something is not right. Jarvis try Steve and Natasha, tell them what going on!"

"Right away sir." Jarvis said.

"I think Bruce is almost here." Loki said as a car flew over head. "Yeah, he is here."

The Hulk jumped down next to Iron Man and Loki. He looked at Loki closely and leaned in close, stared into his eyes before backing off. Loki released the breath he was holding and smiled, Bruce and the Hulk seem to like him then.

"Tony, I will distract them and you get them down and disarmed safely." Loki said and Tony nodded.

"Fine, but if they shoot I shoot back." Tony flew into the air while the Hulk smashed and threw whatever he could at the Helicopters.

Loki made two self copies, the copies ran around and distracted the field agents. While they were shooting at the images, Loki helped clear out the stores around them. The Hulk kept smashing and got one helicopter down. Tony flew around and got the other helicopter to land and dismantled the Missiles. Loki helped disarm the field agents while Tony disarmed the helicopter agents and Bruce calmed down.

"Who sent you, and don't start with the bullshit that Fury did." Tony aimed his deplores at the man.

"Well I guess I have to tell you don't I." The man smirked up at Tony. "Fury is dead, shield is broken, soon Captain America and the Widow will be dead as well."

"At do you mean; how?" Loki asked.

The agents looked at each other before laughing and raising their hands. "Hail Hydra!" the yelled before swallowing something and then collapsed.

"They are dead." Loki said as he check them. "Who is this Hydra?"

"If memory serves right, they are a terrorist group from Steve's time." Bruce said as he covered his lower half with his hands. "Got any pants."

"Here." Loki waved his hand and Bruce had pants, a shirt and shoes.

"Thanks." Bruce smiled. "Well I guess they didn't give you guys a warm welcome either."

"No, when I refused to come outside so they blew up my street and my favorite car." Tony whined.

"Why did you come back?" Loki asked and Bruce smiled.

"Shield called and told me that the team was endanger. I got on the first plane here when I got here they pissed off the other guy and I managed to get here." Bruce shrugged. "Left my stuff back at the airport but it's just clothes."

"Welcome back buddy but we have to find Natasha and Steve." Tony stopped before flying off. "Where is Clint?"

"UP HERE!" Clint jumped down. "Nat called me, told me to get here ASAP and forget the mission. I knew it was serious then. Also Loki, Steve says he's sorry for not calling but they had to toss their phones, seems that Fury is 'gone' and Hydra is back." Clint winked.

"That bastard is alive huh?" Tony laughed. "Takes more than a terrorist group to take him down."

"Oh I forgot about Thor and Pepper, I will go see if they're fine." Loki vanished.

Luckily no one was hurt during the rogue fright with the Shield agents. Bruce and Clint were going to go find Fury and tend to his wounds and make sure he was fine but stayed first to plan things out. Tony helped organize a cleaning team with volunteers and police officers. Thor and Pepper had watched the whole fight on the news when they saw that Loki had vanished.

"I am so glad you guys are fine." Pepper was crying as she pulled Loki into a hug.

"You should go and see to your Iron Man." Loki smiled as Pepper ran off.

"You use seiðr?" Thor asked. "Then you are from Asgard."

"I am from Asgard but I was not born there, but I was raised there." Loki frowned. "I know that Asgard does not view men that use seiðr to be worriers."

"My mother is the Queen first but she can hold her own against anyone and she uses seiðr." Tony frowned a bit. "I respect it's use as my mother has taught me, even my father uses it but not in war. You have shown me today that it can help win a fight, like the way you protected the Man of Iron with your Shield."

"I..your father does not look down on it?" Loki asked and sat next to him.

"No, only close minded warriors do. I am not proud but some of my shield brothers look down on it." Thor rubbed his head. "I don't know why I let them get away with that but I was young and foolish, I did not listen very well back then."

"I see, your weapon is in my room. We just want to make sure you were define before giving it back, we have a much bigger fight ahead of us. Clint and Bruce, other of your friends here, have gone to search of the director of the organization you work for. If you want to join us, me and Tony are going after Steve and Natasha."

"You keep saying they are mine but the way you fight together, talk and how at ease you are with them shows me that they value you just the same as a friend, shield brother and family member. Lady Pepper would flinch anytime one of you doubles got shot at or stabbed." Thor smiled at him. "They are yours just as much or even more than they are mine. It would be my honor to fight alongside you and them."

"Thank you, we are leaving as soon as Tony is done organizing the cleaning team."

Loki was making some snacks and relaxing when Tony flew in. He walked in and grabbed a drink. Loki passed him some snacks as Clint and Bruce walked in. They were trying to gather up their energy.

"What's the game plan?" Clint asked and took a big bite out of the sandwich.

"You and Bruce will go after Fury and make sure he's fine and everything. Me, Loki and Thor will go after Cap and Natasha to back them up if they need it." Tony drank some scotch. "Hydra was big back then, it's safe to assume they still are."

"How do we know where they are?" Clint asked.

"We will, it just takes time." Bruce said.

"Just give me Five minutes." Tony began to type when Loki spoke up.

"Washington." Loki said quietly "Steve is in Washington but I do not know where the director is.

"You know our states?" Clint asked more shocked at that.

"Forget that, how do you know he's there?" Tony asked.

"We share a bond and I studied the history of Midgard and the world map. I narrowed down his energy to that point which is Washington." Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Tony asked as Steve's Shield tracker showed up in Washington.

"How to ride one of your Midgardian two wheeled contraption. Steve tried to show me once but I ended on the floor one to many times for my liking." Bruce and Clint began to laugh as Tony smirked.

"Well that is unfortunate." Tony said and began to laugh. "Loki, defeated but a bike."

Clint received a call so he and Bruce disappeared shortly afterwards. Loki, Tony and Thor -to draw less attention- used one of Tony's private planes to get to Washington. As they got into the air, something didn't sit right with Tony; his pilot was unusually quiet as he was normally joking on the intercom. Tony slowly got up and opened the door to the pilots room and walked inside. Maria Hill, agent of Shield, was behind the wheel and she smirked as Tony walked in.

"Have you been turned or not?" Tony asked bluntly.

"Hell no, I hate Hydra for what they did to Fury and I will get his revenge." Maria scowled.

"Why hijack my plane?" Tony asked.

"It was already under Hydra control. I just took out two pilots that were working for them and were going to crash this plane into the ocean and kill everyone on board." Maria kept her eyes on the sky.

"I guess. How bad is this right now?" Tony asked and closed the door.

"Worse than a level Six form your hacking." she rolled her eyes. "It's a level 13."

"I'm a six out of 15, no fair." Tony whined. "I checked Jarvis before I left and he was fine, he was ordered to shut down at first hint of hacking on anyone's side."

"Steve, Natasha and the Falcon have been caught by the Winter Soldier. I have a plan to get them out but I needed to make sure you idiots didn't get killed before the fight began." Maria smirked.

"I am going to leave you at a safehouse. I will get Clint and Bruce on my way to get the others." She put her hand up before Tony could refuse. "You guys would just slow me down so just wait. I have a car ready, it is secure so we have to scan each of you before entering the car."

"Sure, want me to strip or want to do that yourself." He wiggled his brow at her.

"How about I make you get in the car naked and sit you right next to Pepper so you can explain why you're like that." she raised her brow.

"You are one of my Favorite agents." he laughed.


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Loki, Thor and Tony were lead off the plane and into a car with the windows were completely blacked out. They could feel the car swerve right and left but no real way of telling where they were heading to. They felt the car slow down. The car door opened and they were at a safe house. Once inside they were lead to where Fury was, he was with Phil and awaiting the team. 

"Director, I will be back." Maria saluted him and left to get the trio.

"So I see it takes more than a few bullets to put you down, huh?" Tony got out of his suit.

"Yes it does Stark." Fury's voice was rough. "Loki, Thor; I can say that I am fucking happy to see both of you." Fury smirked.

"Sir, I cannot heal you completely but may I assist with the pain?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Fury sat up straighter.

Loki put his hands on his back and pushed his seiðr inside. "You are not fully healed but you will feel minimal pain now."

"Thank you, now relax while we wait for the rest of them." Fury voice was sounded better. "Stark, don't poke around too much and cause us to have to move to another fucking safe house."

Thor and Loki walked to the other side and sat next to each other. Loki was worried for the team members; Thor was worried for Loki and the sudden memorizes coming back. He could remember that he was on Midgard once before and a woman popped into his mind, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He could remember flashes of a young boy, a boy in pain and his shield brothers causing it.

"Loki, I was once in Midgard before. I can remember a woman with brown hair and eyes." Thor's head was hurting. "Am I remembering or am I having false memorizes."

"That is true. You are remembering your first time here on Midgard with Jane." Loki looked him over, the bond was be forming faster than he thought. "She was a close friends of yours, she is now married and has had her son."

"I also remember a boy, he was hurt a crying because of my friends." Thor looked upset. "I did not like it but I did not stop it. Loki can you tell me who this boy is, he seems to be very important."

Thor was starting to remember him. "No, I can not. You must remember it on your own."

"Can you tell me what has caused me to be so ill that I had to lose my memorizes." Thor took Loki's hand in his. The bond sparked between them.

"A broken and infected bond did this." Loki squeezed his hand. "It is getting better."

"This may sound sudden but I feel a pull towards you, Loki." Thor smiled. "But I also having this feeling of regret in me, have I hurt you in the past? My mother says you can forget faces but never the emotions you felt with them."

"Queen Frigga is very wise. We had a few problems in the past. Some your fault, some on my part and others that we had no control over at the time." Loki smiled. "Once you remember completely we may speak of it."

"If I have hurt you so badly that I feel regret while I do not know what I did wrong then it must have been unforgivable." Thor Frowned. "I can not apologize as that would be an insult to you. But even now and until I can fully understand what I did wrong, I will do anything to prove to you that I am sorry. That my apology is sincere and that I care for you."

"We shall talk about this later, not at the moment as it is not appropriate." Loki couldn't help but smile. "Your apology sounds very sincere."

Loki and Thor were talking about plans for the fight, what Thor could remember and not. Tony was having fun just poking around the safe house and it's security system. They heard the roar of a car engine outside and Loki was the first one outside to help them inside or tend to wounds. Steve was still in shock at having met his long dead friend, Natasha was just the same as normal and Sam -Falcon- was looking around. Fury was sitting at ten table and that shocked Steve out of Bucky, Natasha already knew he was alive. Behind them was Bruce and Clint.

"I know that you have a lot questions for me Steve, I will answer them." Loki helped Steve over to the table.

"How; I mean the doctors pronounced you dead." Steve asked him.

"Doctor Bruce has created a new serum that was able to slow my heart rate down to 1 beat per minute. Once I was thought dead, Maria went and got me. They need to think me dead!" Fury said loudly. "I have a plan for this."

"That's what it was used for." Bruce smiled.

"Did you know that the Winter Soldier was Bucky!" Steve slammed his hand.

"No, we did not." Fury said seriously. "Hydra was smarter than we thought but I have a way to sabotage the helicopters they have but we need to work together."

"Steve, we can talk about his later." Loki smiled and out his hand on his arm.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't keep up my promise." Steve gave his hand a squeeze. 

"I understand, let us hear out the Director about his plan first." Loki smiled. Thor watched them with curiosity.

Fury had the plan made up, they were going to replace the chips on the helicopters to sabotage them. Natasha was going to infiltrate the council as one of them. Iron Man will help with the air part of the fight. Loki and Thor would be there to help out with the group troops, Clint and Bruce were going to help and protect fury until he was on the helicopter. Steve had to put the chips in to allow Maria control over them; with the help from the Falcon.

"Steve what has happened?" Loki asked once they broke apart from each other.

"My friend Bucky is alive but he is the Winter Soldier." Steve's eyes were red and watery. "He doesn't remember me or himself, I called out his name but he didn't react."

"He will be fine, I promise you that we will get him back. I swear to you that I will help him recover his memorizes but please don't be sad." Loki smiled at him.

"Thank you Loki." Steve hugged him. Thor watched from afar. 'Was Loki already another's?' Thor thought.

"We have a long day tomorrow, let us rest to be at our best." Loki walked back to where Thor was. "We should go to sleep, Thor?" Loki called his name. Thor was just watching the wall.

"Yes, let us. But is it wise to leave Steve alone?" Thor asked him.

"He will be fine, let us go rest." Loki helped him up.

"But is he not you intended one?" Thor asked which caused Loki's eyes to go wide.

"No. We share a bond of confidants not lovers." Loki smiled. "I love him but as a protector and friends, nothing more."

"I see. Let us go and rest for the battle tomorrow seems like a big one." Thor walked ahead of Loki.

Tony was helping the Falcon with his wingack, making them more durable for longer flight. Natasha, with help from Maria, was getting her outfit and wig ready for the next day. Bruce was checking over Fury and Clint was practicing his shots. Tony also was helping to perfect the technology to help Natasha go in unnoticed. Steve was trying to set aside his nostalgia for his long lost Friedan, he needed to be at 100% for this fight.

Thor and Loki would help out as much as their abilities could. Loki's magic did not react too well with the technology they had and Thor didn't know enough. They strategized together a they would be a team. They couldn't use too much force as he would be fighting humans and Fury didn't want any unnecessary deaths. Loki could feel the bond growing and loved the feeling of feeling whole. This Thor was very different but the same as before. He was still caring, fearless and a big oaf but he was more rational, mature and understanding p. He was now more of a king then before.

"Loki, if we live to see the end of this battle, can I take you for another walk?" A faint blush on his checks.

"Yes. Also after the walk we can get some doughnuts, they are very delicious." Loki smiled.

Sometime he forgets that they never had time for serious relegation ships on Asgard; they never got to take a far Marian or man out for dancing. Sure they slept with others but it was never anything to last. They were princes, they had wars to plan and fight, meetings and diplomatic meetings. 

"Loki. I do not wish to take you on a walk as a friend or Shield brother but as a start to a proper courting." Thor gave him a big goofy smile. "That is if you would allow me too."

"I will agree to the start of a courting." Loki laughed a bit. "Your face is as red as your cape."

He became redder. "Aye, only for you it shall." Thor looked down. "Sorry this is not the time."

"It is all well. They will not rest for the night as much weighs on them for this fight." Loki looked at the people he has come to call friends. "Let us rest to offer them the best help we can."

Everyone got into place the next morning. Fury, Bruce and Clint went off to wait for their turn and tony was in place near by to flew into action. Thor and Loki were on the ground to protect the people and fight off any ground troops. Everything seemed to be in peace except for the fight in the air. There weren't many, almost non, ground troops. Loki and Thor we're putting restraints on the ones they caught when Loki noticed something falling from the helicopter; it was Steve's shield. He could feel his Heart speed up as he watched the helicopter catch fire, it was falling from the sky. iron man had caught the falling Falcon from falling to his end. 

After a moment Loki sees Steve's body falling into the lake, not far from his falling body is another. Loki sprints off toward where he saw the bodies falling. Following the lick they shared he waited but the side of the lake when a man, dragging Steve behind him, emerged. He must have been Steve's friend from past, and by the looks of it he is starting. to remember.

"Are you Bucky?" Loki asked. Bucky turned around and pulled a knife out of nowhere. Loki put his arms up. "I am Loki, a friend of Steve's, I'm not here to take you in or out."  
"I don't know who I am but he feels familiar." Bucky out his knife down but still in his hand. "I need to leave."

"No. Steve will be very upset if he loses you again, stay for him." Loki watches as Bucky looks at Steve.

"I have hurt people, he will never forgive me." Bucky looked at Loki. "I am not even sure of who I am anymore. All I know is that I hurt people because those were my orders, I don't know how to be free."

"Stay. Steve and I will show you how to be free. He can show you who you were once before." Loki smiled. "You are not responsible for what has happened, I should know. For a long time I was being used for another's will and hurt a lot of people. Even when I regained myself I was still hurting someone. I learned, thanks to Steve and his friends, that I was not at fault. I can still be who I was meant to be, and I have learned to forgive others. Steve will not hold this against you. You didn't kill him which mean that you must remember him in some way. A wise mother once said, 'You can forget faces but not the emotions you felt with them.'"

"Please, Bucky." Steve rasped out. "Stay with me....I can't lose you again." Bucky looked around.

"I ....I don't know if that is wise." Bucky said dropping his knife. "But I want to, you feel so familiar but yet so distant. I feel more alive than I have in a long time."

"Stay and I will....will make it last forever." Steve smiled at him.


	4. 4

Chapter Four

"Steve, you go ahead of us." Loki put his hand up to stop his protest. "You need to tell them what has happened so they won't attack on sight." Loki smiled. "Anyways I want to talk to him one more."

"Sure Loki. I'll call you when it's safe, might be awhile." Steve Smiled and ran off to where he knew his team would be.

"Wait!" Loki yelled and Steve stopped. "Tell Thor not to worry." 

"Yeah, will do." Steve waved as he began to run again.

Loki looked about at Bucky. He was staring off into the lake where half of the ship was still showing with some parts still on fire with black smoke going into the air. Loki sat down next to and watched the ship burn a bit, trying to see what he saw. All Loki could for the seen was that Steve almost died on it, maybe that's what Bucky sees. Bucky's face was still impassive but his eyes showed more then enough emotion to let Loki know that he wasn't to far gone. He could still be saved, he could still be who he wants to be no matter what.   
"Bucky, what are you thinking about?" Loki asked the man next to him.

"Where am I going to go. How can I get myself back." Bucky turned his eyes to Loki. "Can I forgive myself."

"I can not or will I try to stop you from running right now." Bucky watched. "Nor can I answer those questions. They are up to you and you will find the answer in due time." 

"You said that you knew what it was like to have no control, how did you feel? What did you go though?"Bucky asked. He needed to know he wasn't alone in what he was or is feeling.

"When I was born my birth father had someone put a piece of their mind in mine. It started off as just hearing a voice all the time. Next I was feeling as though all my strength was being drained out off me. Then I was losing track of time and waking up in places that I don't remember going to. When they finally got power over me; I couldn't stop what they did, what they said or to whom I did them to." Loki key his eyes trained on the ship. "I tried to kill Thor, twice. My father and a whole other planet before I got here. And don't worry, I almost killed Fury too but he survived. I'm glad I lost the conquest of this pace."

"I'm not leaving but I'll be back." Bucky walked over to the lake.

"I'll be right here." Loki smiled as Bucky jumped into the lake.

Steve finally managed to gather up his group again. Maria and Natasha were supporting fury as he used to much strength on the mission. Tony was out of his suit and trying to get off the phone with Pepper. Clint was standing with the Falcon and waiting for Steve to debrief or whatever.

"Thor, Loki Said he is fine but to wait for a bit." author nodded and stood next to Maria.

"Where is the man that did this." Maria hissed out man.

"That is what I want to talk to you guys about." Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "He was not fully himself when he attack. He has been brainwashed for the last 70 years to do Hydras will. Natasha was there when I found out."

"What?" Maria asked 

"It's true. They kept him frozen since they found him in the lake, brainwashed him and removed his arm because it was really badly hurt." Natasha said.

"He saved me from drawing after we fought. I know and Loki thinks he can help him regain all his memorizes. He is already talking to me and Loki earlier, I know it can happen."

"Loki tried to kill me once and fail. Bucky tried as well and failed." Fury shrugged. "I'm officially dead to the world so I am no longer your boss. Steve if you think this is true then do what's best."

"Director. You really should stop gathering people that tried to kill you into a group." Maria smirked. "I have a lot of cleanup Steve and if Tony says its alright the you can take him with you back to the tower or to your apartment here."

"An apartment will not be big enough for Steve and his new boyfriend." Steve blushed at the word. "I'm fine with another and I'm sure Loki and him will get along fine."  
"Thanks." Steve smiled and took Clint's intercom. "Loki its safe."

"Okay, be there soon." Loki's voice sounded muffled.

Loki walked up to the group with Bucky behind him, he was looking directly at Steve. Bucky around Loki, in his hand was Steve's shield in all it's glory. Steve smiled warmly at them and out his hand on Bucky's shoulder causing him to look up. His eyes were as bright and full of life as they once were and that made Steve feel guilty. Guilty for not jumping in after him or trying. To find him sooner but he didn't even know he was alive. 'Bucky will be fine, he now has me and Loki to help him.' Steve thought.

"Bucky, do you want to go with us?" Steve held out his hand.

"Yes." Bucky said as he reached for his hand.

"I say me, Thor, Steve, Bucky and Loki head back to the tower." Tony smirked. "we'll get Bucky settled in and I'll return to help clean up in a bit."

"Fury I have to go met with them, don't I?" Natasha asked quietly. Most of her files were released.

"I'm afraid so and I can't be there to help, not this time." Fury said sadly. "It best to handle this alone and not get them involved. Also if you play your cards right, you'll be let go."

"Loki, can you take us together or shall we take Mjölnir." Thor asked Loki.

"Let us take Mjölnir." Loki asked, last he rode with Thor was a long time ago, to long ago. "You do know where we shall be going to, right."

"Yes, to the tower of Tony. I might not know where we are in terms of names but I can sense your presence. It is strongest at the tower as you spent a lot of time there." Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and lifted Mjölnir. "Friends, we shall see you back at the tower."

They landed safely on the rooftop of the Tower and Thor released Loki. He tied Mjölnir onto his strap to the side while Loki punched in the code to get in. Ten minutes later they heard the helicopter at the rooftop and saw Tony on the balcony as Jarvis helped him remove his suit. Steve and Bucky exited the elevator and into the living room. Everyone was quiet, this wasn't the first time that the team was going to allow an 'ex villain that was actually just being used' into their team. 

"Steve your level has two room, just like everyone else's." Tony walked to his bar. "Bucky can stay with you there."

"Yes, thank you Tony." Steve smiled at is friend.

"Now, like when Loki arrived, Bucky will have to stay a few days in the med rooms until banner gives the okay." Tony was looking through the bottles. "Bucky. This are the rules of the tower, your still not fully yourself. One, don't get Bruce mad. Two, everyone helps to cook and clean. Three, this is your home now so treat it as such. If you need something, ask."

"Yes." Bucky said and looked around.

"Now go on and have fun, look around but when banner comes I want you in the med rooms." Tony laughed and pulled out his phone, he had to call pepper.

"Come Bucky, I'll show you your room." Steve led Bucky to the elevator. 

"Loki, will Bucky be fine?" Thor asked. "Does he have what ills me?"

"He will be fine, I will help him recover his mind. It won't be perfect but I can only help so much." Loki gave Thor a small smile. "What happened to him is much different then you. His mind was forcefully taken and fake harmful mind set was put in its place."

"I see, I am glad I have me you Loki." Thor smiled "Now, I'm sure they are hungry and so will be the team when they return, show me how to cook."

"Yes, but first you will need an apron and to get out of you armor." Loki pointed at his cape.

Loki and Thor went to get cleaned up. Thor ended up with the only extra apron they had, a light blue with white. Loki had his green and gold that Steve brought him. Steve had shown Bucky his room and then took him to look around the med rooms, Bucky didn't know how to feel. He wanted to be here but he felt wrong being there. He and hurt these people, almost killed some of them and they were welcoming him in. Steve was leading him back to the living room area and a wonderful smell filled his nose.

"Hey Bucky, I hope you like pasta with your choice of chicken or shrimp." Loki smiled as he stirred the chicken.

"I see that the lesson paid of then." Steve smiled at them. "Thor, you can cook?" 

"Loki is walking me through this." Thor laughed as he stirred the pasta. "If only my mother and father could see me now."

"Yes, lady Frigga always loved to cook." Loki sad sadly, how he missed his mother. "Maybe she will visit soon."

"Loki." Bucky called his name. "You said you can help me, but how?" he asked

"I will help you get your mind back." Loki smiled at him. "I will be better explained when we can start."

"I understand." Bucky sat stiffly at the table.

"Now, who is going to help set up the table?" Loki asked.

Bucky and Steve were helping set up the table, Steve with the place set and Bucky with the plates. Steve watched as Bucky broke three plates with his new robotic arm. Bucky hated not being able to do such a mundane task but his arm was made to kill and for missions not setting up a table. The spoons and forks were easier but he bent a few here and there, Steve set out the cups and pitcher of juice. Clint and Bruce walked into the kitchen, they were hungry and tried.

"Where is lady Natasha?" Thor asked noticing that the redhead was not present.

"I don't know. She said she had something very important to do and if all goes well she'll be back." Clint said sadly. "What's for dinner, guys?"

"Bucky, you alright?" Steve asked him. Bucky hadn't touched his food.

"Yes, I'm not that hungry." Bucky stared at the food, he hasn't been hungry in years.

"Bucky, join me outside." Loki asked.

"Yes." Bucky followed him to the balcony.

"When was the last time you had a meal?" Loki asked him.

"I can't remember but I just don't get hungry." Bucky looked at the sky. 

"When you are hungry, what do you want me and Steve to make you to eat?" Loki looked at Bucky.

"I don't know." Bucky looked back at him. "I don't remember what food even taste like let alone the names." 

"You look like you'll like hamburgers." Loki smiled.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hit a brick wall in writing but i am back. i will start to update tomorrow. I am sorry for such a long way but i hope you like this.

Chapter 5  
Two weeks since the fight.

"Concentrate on the flashes." Loki out his hands on his head. "Don't let it slip and I will give you the push to open it up."

"Okay" Bucky closed his eyes. 

He had no solid memorizes yet but he got flashes of his past; a small look to it. Loki was just going to help him hold on to the memorizes a bit longer, opening it up for him. Bucky knew it was going to take time but he wanted to remember, he wanted to be himself again and to remember Steve. Steve was in the corner of the room, watching as Loki and Bucky worked. They were the two most important people in his life at the moment.

"Concentrate!" Loki spoke louder, he could feel the memory.

"Its slipping." Bucky's face was scrunched up. "No." Bucky accidentally pushed Loki away.

"Bucky, Loki; you guys alright." Steve ran over. "What happened?"

"I watched when I fell into the water." Bucky shivered. "I saw your face as I fell."

"Bucky, it's okay." Steve placed his hand on his shoulder. Bucky's eyes watered up. "Bucky?"

"Steve do you know what was the last thing I thought about as I fell." Bucky stared at Steve's eyes. "That I might never get to see you anymore, or hear your laugh. "

"You should rest" Steve helped him up. "I thought the same things and more. Thank you Loki." 

"It's okay Steve." Loki smile as Steve walked out. "Jarvis, where is Thor?"

"Sir, Mr. Odinson is in his room. He seems to be pacing as Mr. Stark keeps making him try on clothes for, as Mr. Stark says, 'you're damned date.'"

"Thanks Jarvis." Loki remember how tony forces him into those damned tight jeans and laughed, he could only imagine what he was doing to Thor.

Loki made his way to Thor's room but slowed down as he almost got to the door. What if what they were building up came crashing down later on. It was only a matter of time before Thor regained his memorizes, Loki and him would have to talk about what happened. Would the guilt send Thor back down the same path, Loki has forgiven Thor but the trust still isn't there. he knows that Thor can tell, they've gone out on walks and had dinner at those restaurants that Tony send them too but today was different. Today was the day that Thor would get his memorizes back.

"Anthony, these pants are very tight and most uncomfortable." Loki heard Thor say followed by Tony's laughter. "Anthony, is this a jest?"

"Tony, stop torturing him." Loki walked in.

The black jeans looked ridiculous on Thor. It made his legs look lumpy and smaller than normal but made his upper body odd looking, wider and awkward. He couldn't help himself and began to laugh with Tony.

"I take this is a no." Thor began to change. "I shall get you back for this jest, Anthony." 

"Sure thing point break." Tony walked over to the door and turned to them"Now you kids don't get home too late and Loki better be back home by ten and no later. I don't want me and Steve to have to stay up worrying about him."

"I shall not fail to bring him back by then." Thor said as if he was taking on a great mission. 

"Thor, let us go for our walk. There is much for us to talk about." Loki and Thor made their way over to the elevator.

"To the park with the marvelous beast." Thor loved the dogs.

"Yes." Loki loved those dogs too.

The lark was relatively alone as the sky's were gray and thunder boomed in the distance. Loki moved Thor's hair from his ear and the mark was on longer green but s faint red. If he waited any longer then the mark would break and his memorizes will be out of order and cause him confusion. He smiled at Thor and placed his finger on the mark, slowly the mark faded. Thor was going ask what he was doing until his mind filled in the blanks. He knew Loki, as a Brother and enemy. He has hurt him so much, to the point where he was but a shadow of who he was. 

"Thor?" Loki asked quietly.

"How can you stand me being in your sight? I hurt you and I can not forgive myself." Thor looked away. "I need to leave, I do not deserve...This." 

"What is this!" Loki's yelled a him. "Are you doing this thinking about yourself or me? Because the way I see it is that you don't want to see me after what happened. What about what i want. I forgave you, this can work if you let it."

"But why? I hurt you so." it was raining.

"Because I met the real you. The you with no one whispering in your ear, a man truly worth of the crown, the man you were meant to be if none of this happened." Loki wiped the water from his face. "I want that Thor back, you remember him, and if you have noticed our bond is unique."

"Loki I do remember but I don't want you to feel obligated to stay by me." thunder clashed.

"I do what I want. I have never done something because I feel obligated. Our bond is a soul mates bond. Mother did say those rarely happened." Loki smiled at Thor. "We have been starting from the start again, and I enjoy our time together."

"We should visit mother soon." Thor pushed his hair back. "I am sure she will want to see us."

"Yes, I also have to speak with Odin." it began to rain harder. "We should go."

Loki took them back to the tower, and they were soaking wet. Pepper was other kitchen with Tony. She was cooking while Tony watched her with amusement. Clint has been in his room since the fight since Natasha has yet to return. Fury had disappeared from the radar, leaving Maria in charge.

They went to change clothes as it was wet and sticking to their bodies. Loki sat on his bed, was he ready to face Odin for all that has happened. Odin had no one whispering into his ear or was ill. Was he ready to go back to Asgard, the place that shunned him, the place that hated his kind or the place he almost ruined. Would Thor stand up for him as he failed to do in the past: stand up to the people, the court and Odin.

"Hey, guys. The rain ruined your date?" Tony wiggled his brow at him.

"Son of Stark, I have become myself yet again." Thor smiled widely a them. "Lady Pepper."

"Hello Thor, hey Loki. I'm just making lunch, go and sit." Pepper smiled at them.

"We're to Asgard in the morning." Loki said out of no where. "We have unfinished business.

"You sure Loki?" Tony asked him, concern clear on his face.

"Yes. I will not live in the shadow of fear and misplaced guilt. I need to face my 'Demons' as you say." Loki pulled at his shirt. "I also have a talk with Odin that has been put off for too many years."

"Loki, we do not have to go so soon." Thor said.

"I must." Loki gave him a small smile. "I do what I want Thor, and I want to do this."

Steve and Bucky joined them for dinner. Bucky wasn't as robotic as before, he was looking and -as he told them- more human each day he stayed there. Tony had helped remove the Hydra mark from his metallic arm. Loki was right, Bucky did enjoy hamburgers and his old favorite: hot dogs. The trip Loki had planed came up during dinner, Steve didn't want him to go but knew that this is what he needed. 

"Steve, this shall not take more than a few days, two weeks at most." Loki told Steve as they washed the dishes.

"Fine but that means your surprise from me and Tony will wait until them." Steve smiled "Its the best gift in the world but now you'll have to wait."

"I might return soon." Loki said seriously and Steve laughed. "I have something to look forward to when I return."

"Just stay safe and return to us." Steve stopped washing. "If you're not back by two weeks, not even the universes that separate us will stop me from getting to you."

"I will return." Loki smiled.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff and other things.

Chapter 6

Thor and Loki were standing on the rooftop once again. Their friends were around them as they waited for the rainbow bridge to appear. Loki could feel his stomach being to knot up and feel empty. He did not know how this talk would go but everything was going to be put out for all to see. He looked over at Thor, his face was not as harsh looking as before but had a softer look to it. His eyes were a clear blue and his hair golden again. 

“Heimdall, open the gate!” Thor raised his hammer to the sky. The light that engulfed them was so clear and colorful, it was beautiful to Loki.

“My Prince Thor, Prince Loki.” He bowed to them. “It is a great pleasure to see you both back and full of health.”

“Thank you.” Loki looked around at Asgard. The sun was out a so bright it made it sparkle as if it were made of jewels. “Does mother know we are back?”

“I know everything that concerns my children.” Frigga spoke from behind them. “My Loki and Thor, i am so please and happy to see you both before me so healthy and happy.”

“Mother your beauty still blinds me more than the every sun.” Thor hugged her tightly and Frigga cried. “I have missed you since I awoke but I knew I would see you very soon but i wish it was on better terms.”

“Come, we will be hidden as we ride to our home.” Frigga rushed them onto their horses. “Also, the word of a royal courting as reached my ear; Thor you and I must talk.”  
Thor tinted a bit red. “Yes mother, but i am sure you will love who I am courting.”

“I must for this courting to go on.” Frigga smiled at her son but turned to her much quieter son next to her. “Loki, dear, what is the matter?”

“Nothing, i am just thinking for the future for me here,” He pointed at the palace”, am I ready to go in there and talk to Odin or am I going to back out of these and run back home to Midgard.”

“You will do what feels right to you my son.” Frigga said as the guard opened the door for them. “Go to you rooms and relax until lunch is ready. We shall dine in my rooms then tomorrow is when Odin will talk to you.”

“Thank you mother.” Loki said and walked down the long corridors to his room. Thor followed behind him, as his rooms were a bit further than his own. “Thor, when I am done freshening up, you as well, can I come over.”

“You are always welcome to my rooms Loki, be it night or day.” Thor laughed and opened the door to Loki’s room.

Loki knew that the stuff was new because his had small rips or smelled like him from him using them so much. It looked the same and he had memorizes attached to all the items. He walked to his washroom area that was very different from earth. Earth hard showers where you can set the heat to your liking but his was heated water brought in by the servants and there were no scented soaps. 

“Sir, do you need anything else?” One of the servants asked him.

“No thank you. you may leave.” He smiled as he watched her run off.

He took off his Asgardian clothes; they seemed so foreign to him now. its been many way too long since the last time he took them off without any magic. Loki slowly got into the ground tub full of warm water. He picked up the cloth on the side and poured some soup onto it, it felt surreal to him. His hair was a bit longer but not enough to cut it.

“Sir, are you alright?” The same servant asked from behind the door.

“Yes, everything is alright.” He stood up slowly and grabbed a towel. “I’m going to get out now, please leave.”

“Yes sir. Sorry, sir.” She said quickly.

“Its fine.” He said and heard her close the door to his room.

He has forgotten how persistent the servants are to help. He looked outside once before exiting, so he picked some of his relaxing clothes. Just a plain green tunic and some black pants. They are very heavy compared to the midgardian clothes he was used to wearing now. He walked out of his room and to Thor’s room. 

“Thor?” he knocked a couple of times. “Are you decent?”

He heard a door open “Yes, i just need to put on some clothes and you may enter.” Loki heard him rushing.

“I just wait here.” he leaned on the side of the door. So many years have passed since he last entered Thor’s room. Did it look the same? or how much has it changed; kept running through his mind.

“Loki, you can come in.” Thor yelled from inside.

He pushed opened the door. “Thor.” The room was the same since the last time he was there.

The room was filled with random books that were gifted to him and weapons were around everywhere. The fur on his bed and now a brown color unlike the black he had before. Clothes were still thrown about.

“Loki, can i tell mother it is you i am now courting?” Thor asked him as he sat down and invited Loki. “I am sure Heimdall was the one to report of it as it is his duty, but i am sure he did not tell her with whom.”

“Of course mother should know, but will you tell Odin of this if he ask?” Loki asked him. Thor has never gone against his fathers wishes.

“Yes, but nothing can stop me from courting you.” Thor looked him in the eyes. “You gave me a chance to be with, even with all that has happened, and i wish to be with you until you no longer want me. I have not shown you how much i care but if i must defend this relationship in front of father, his court or all of Asgard: then I shall. It will be but a small way to show you the depth of my feelings for you.”

“Thank you Thor.” Loki couldn't help but smile. “ I will be honest with you. I was given the choice to let this bond form or get rid of it, but i couldn't live it down. Your side of the bond was severed but not my own. I always have felt love for you and I do now. Trust and security is something that has gone but can return. I do not have doubt of your feelings but of your future actions that may come.”

“I understand those and I will work hard to earn them back.” Thor smiled. “Now what are you and Odin to speak of?”

“Of his ill feelings for me and i wish him to reform the treatment of the criminals we harbor.” Loki shuddered. “I am guilty of helping tortured some of them but living in their ‘shoes’, as midgardains say, I have seen the error of those ways. We not only get information but a person under that much stress and pain will admit to anything; even if they are not guilty. No one should live in those circumstances despite their crimes and information they could have.”

“You have talked to Steve. He has long told me that our methods are too vulgar and primitive. I think we can learn more from earth.” Thor sighed. “They have much to offer and we should take it in as much as we can.”

“Yes but now is not the time for talks of reformation. Mother will be displeased if we are late to eat with her.” Loki laughed. “Remember when we missed dinner and the Elvin King was our guest but we were too busy playing with the horse.”

“Yes. We got scared when the sent someone to get us that we let all the horses out.” Thor laughed. “One ran into the dining room and ruined the whole feast. The king laughed but mother was so furious that she turned red but ended up laughing.”

“And we were not allowed out of the our rooms for days.” Loki said as they walked out of the room together.

“How about when we flooded our bedrooms?” Thor laughed loudly.

“Also when we broke mothers vase and buried it outside until she asked. We cried and told her the truth.” Loki chuckled.

Thor knocked on his mother's door. “Mother were here.” 

They ate in peace with the retelling of a few stories. The meal was gone but the end and the servants had cleaned up long ago. Loki got out the bottle of wine that Tony had gifted him, and they shared the drinks. The wine was not as strong as they were used to drinking it was nice.

“Now I have put the off too long.” She set her cup down. “Thor, who are you courting. I know you met them on Midgard but Heimdall didn't tell me much. Just that i would like them.”  
“Mother, i am courting Loki. I asked him when we were on Midgard and he said yes.” Thor smiled.

“Well i do like the person and i approve.” Frigga laughed. “When can i expect children?” She ask innocently.

Thor and Loki turned bright red and stuttered. “Children! But it is so soon.” Thor said quickly. “We are getting to know each other still.”

“Mother, i swear that when we do choose and are with child we will tell you first out of everyone.” Loki said cooly and smiled.

“Very well, i shall now leave as i have things to attend to.” Frigga walked out of the room. “Now on about and talk.”

“I think she has already planned the wedding and the date for our children to come.” Thor laughed as they left the room.

“Yes, that does seem to be true.” Loki sighed. “We should have waited until later. I am sure she has gone to buy the wedding clothes and clear a room to start planning.”

“Well that is how she is.” Thor looked over and out the window. “Want to visit mothers garden?”

“Yes.” Loki said.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

The time passed by in a blur to Loki. His time in Asgard did bring back the nicer and gentle memorizes he held dear. Certain parts of his old home brought back the more unfavorable memorizes. He stayed away from the weapons vault, the fighting areas and his own room. When he is alone in his room he can sometimes hear the voice that haunted him for years. 

“Thor. I can feel something is coming.” Loki and Thor were sitting on the the balcony. “I can not tell if it is something good.”

“You always did have a gift for knowing before there was anything to know.” Thor looked out to see lights going out over his city. “We should go to sleep, it is getting late and you have an early day tomorrow.”

“I can not sleep in my room.” Loki said and looked around. “I feel alone and when i am alone i can hear his voice in the back of my head, as if he was still there. It makes my skin feel as though it crawls, i feel so cold and like if everything that happened was just a dream.”

“You can stay in my guest rooms if you wish to.” Thor patted his head. “It is through that door and close to me in case something does happen.”

“I would very much appreciate that.” Loki got up. “I will just retrieve my clothes for the night and the morning.”

“I will walk you over.” Thor held the door opened. “Are you still feeling nervous for tomorrow?”

“Yes but mother said she would be outside the door and she will interrupt if he gets too...upset by our talk.” Loki slowed down as he approached his room. “Mother explained why most of my stuff had to be exchanged.”

“I am very sorry, i was thinking when I did such a thing to you.” Thor’s face was tinted pink. 

Loki gathered his clothing for the following day and for the night. Thor’s side room was clean and looked unused for the most part. The bed was the same as the others and window was facing the bridge. He changed, he would clean himself in the morning, and climbed into bed.

There were sounds of Natasha and Clint sneaking around or of Steve and Bucky asking a million questions to Tony. No Pepper yelling at Tony to grow up and no dog park he could escape to. Also, no Bruce and Tony working in the lab. He missed his home on Midgard, all his friends and family that he left behind. But Midgard would change as it always did and soon the people he got close to would die as age got to them. Steve might stick around a few more years, like Bruce but in the end they would die.

“Are you over thinking again?” His mothers voice broke his train of thought.

“Coming here has made me remember the state of mortality my friends have back on Midgard.” Loki sighed. “I forgot about age and sickness taking them away.”

“Would they accept to become immortal if given the chance?” Frigga asked. 

“No. They do not fancy living longer than they have too.” Loki watched as Frigga sat next to him on the bed.

“Would you become mortal for them?” Frigga asked her son.

“Yes. I have lived a long life but i would not mind a shorter one if i get to live with them for the rest of it.” Loki smiled and held her hand. “But either one would not be approved by the council.”

“Odin is not the only one that can grant and take away immortality. I can since I am his queen.” Frigga smiled at her son. “Think of what you want and tell me, i will do whatever you want.”

“I Will think on this once i return to Midgard.” Loki hugged his mother. “How did you know i was here?”

“I was checking on you when i noticed you were gone.” Frigga smiled. “I checked in here first when i noticed this door open.”

Loki fell into a deep sleep after his talk with his mother. His dream was full of his friends and those dogs he did not even know the name of. The first ray of sunlight hit his face he woke up. after his bath and changing, Thor finally woke up. Breakfast was served in Thor’s room as they requested. They timed slowed down unlike yesterday when it seemed to fly by.

“Loki, there is sometime before you have your meeting.” Thor told him as the servants cleaned. “Do you want to ride a horse or do you wish to join me for a walk?”

“Neither. I wish to stay here and wait this out.” Loki leaned into his chair. “You can stay if you wish too.”

“I will. You have something on your mind Loki.” Thor gave him a small smile. “Do you wish to speak of it?”

“I just remembered the state of mortality my friends on Midgard have.” Loki felt sadden again.

“Yes, it is such a disappointment they will not take the apple.” Thor sighed. “Are you going to ask them about it?”

“No. i know they don't wish for a long life and i will not force a topic as this onto them.” Loki smiled. “I have a lot to think about when i return.”

“You will become mortal for them?” Thor asked quietly. “That is the only other option.”

“I do not know yet.” Loki rubbed his hand. “I will think about this when we return to Midgard later.”

“I will follow you anywhere you go to.” Thor smiled. “Even if i have to give up my hammer and crown.”

“Thor, you can not do that.” Loki looked at him. “Asgard needs a King and you are that King.”

“No, our cousin Bladur can take the crown. You know him as well as i do and he is perfect for it.” Thor smiled. “He is great with people, at war strategy and a mighty warrior.”

“That he is but Odin will not allow such a thing.” Loki said sternly.

“I do not care for what he wants or needs. You are above them all, then crown and Odin, for me and i will always choose you.”

“Thank you Thor.” Loki smiled.

A guard came to them to escort Loki to Odin's private room. Thor walked with them and their mother joined them. When Loki entered the room the doors closed behind them. Thor and Frigga just stood there to wait for any sign they should enter.

“Odin” Loki greeted him.

“Loki.” Odin greeted him as well. “You can sit if you want to.”

“Mother told me of the reasons why you hated my birth father.” Odin sighed. “I just want to know why me? Why did you hate me so for the sins of my father?”

“I did not hate you Loki.” Odin looked around the room. “I always saw you as my son but then i just started to see Laufey. When you smiled it reminded me of how he smiled when he killed my mother. When you got angry all i could see was him and that was wrong of me. I never did stop loving you but i did let that cloud my judgement of you.”

“Is that why you would never spent time with me as a child.” Loki listened. HE was going to let Odin say his share before saying his.

“Yes. After i started to notice how much you truly looked like Laufey i put a distance between us. I believed that you would betray us and i wanted to not get attached so that it would be easier to stop you.” Odin rubbed his hands. “When you, well under that bastards control, tried to kill me and Thor I set out to stop you. But even though i was advised to send you to death i could not and sent you as a prisoner but that fate was much worse.”

“Yes it was.” Loki looked at the man he once called father. “If i was not born from Laufey’s blood and i told you my story at the beginning again, would you have taken it as truth?”

“No. i would have had you killed on sight as are the laws of our people.” Odin said. 

“I see.” Loki watched him. “Do you truly regret not believing me?”

“Yes i do. I let my selfish reason get in the way.” Odin told him.

“I have a request for you.” Odin sat up. “In my time on Midgard and my time as a prisoner i noticed that our ways are flawed. I request that torture be gone from our prisons and that there be more influence during convictions.”

“Influence how?” Odin asked Loki.

“Let others hear out the crimes and choose between death and imprisonment.” Loki shuddered at the thought of how death sentence was . “And death should be painless and quick. On Midgard they are call human rights. Steve Rogers talked to me about them. A fair trial and sentence when evidence is gathered and examined.”

“I will talk to the council for their vote on this new reform idea you have gifted to us.” Odin stood up. 

“I will be returning to Midgard in a couple of days.” Loki stood up as well. “I will live there from now on as that is my home.”

“Your mother and people will miss you.” Odin told him.

“I was going to think on this but i want to be made a mortal to live my life there. I have lived for far too long and i am tired of it.”

“Are you sure of this?” Odin asked him. 

“Yes.” Loki smiled. “I want this.”

“I shall give you a mortal life but you will keep your magic and healing, i do not want you to die too soon.” Odin sighed. “Does your mother know?”

“Yes and i have her blessing.” The doors opened allowing Thor and Frigga in.

Frigga and Odin left to do their duties. Thor and Loki went back to Thor's room to relax before lunch. Lunch will be in the main dining room and with Odin and Frigga. The sky's felt dark and stale. Thor and Loki looked out to see Ships appear out of no where and Heimdall take one done. Asgard was under attack.


	8. 8

chapter 8

“You will take part of the Asgardian Army with you.” Odin turned to Thor. “Go and defend Midgard as I did long ago.”

“Father, Midgard has enough men and women to fight. I shall just take Sif and The warrior three with us.” Thor set out to find them.

“Loki i will not grant your wish now but until you return.” Odin looked at him. 

“I know, i will go and say my Farewell to mother.” Loki turned and left toward her room.

Thor had gather his friends who were joined by Loki on their way to rainbow bridge. Heimdall was injured but refused to move from his post encase the Dark Elves returned. The group walked into the Bifrost and waited for Heimdall to speak his last words.

“They will be upon Midgard in two days. I have predicted where the would land by watching them as they left.” He spoke as it began to spin. “I will send you to where the will arrive.”

They were sent through and each landed. Thor recognized the place, where he was banished to not so long. Shield was getting back at tracking them as they saw two black vans, and one of Stark's planes. His friends were on guard, even though they had already met some of them. Steve was the first one out of the car followed by Bucky. 

“You guys are here very early.” Bucky smiled at him. He had regained a lot of his lost memorizes. “Good to see you Loki.”

“We have grave news that is best saved for everyone to get here.” Thor said.

“Well, Natasha is back and you missed watching Clint cry and hug her.” Tony said loudly.

“I did not cry!” Clint yelled as Natasha rolled her eyes.

“My friends, Midgard is under attack.” Thor said as he saw them all. “They will be here, where we are now, in two days time.”

“Or sooner.” Loki finally spoke.

“Who or what is coming for us now.” Tony sighed.

“I mighty foe. He was responsible for many deaths long ago. They are weaker as the aether was taken from them and hidden.” Thor looked around. “He wanted to take Loki, as his power can help them find it, but we refused. He now comes to kill everyone here so i have brought Asgard's mightiest warriors to help.”

“Wow, Elves are real.” Clint looked at the sky.

“Maybe Legolas is too and you and him and compare bows.” Tony laughed. 

Fury was less than happy at the news that earth could once again end. He quickly evacuated any town and city within 100 miles of them. Tony had two suits, one which he will fight and the other encase he needs it. The other states around them were put on red alert and had an emergency escape plan. Bruce was meditating as the others enjoyed what could be there last peaceful night on midgard. 

“Loki, i think you should tell them of your plan.” Thor told him quietly. “Since it involves them, they should now to help you plan out the life you will lead once your mortal.”

“I do not think now is a good time to do so.” Loki watched as Tony paced around drinks and cups. “I can see that they are nervous and telling them will take their minds off the impending threat.”

“Fine but i will wait a while more.” Loki smiled at the drink he was given.

As the night grew colder the relocate to the Shield plane. It was not enormous nor did it have a bed for everyone. It did have two beds and a couch and it protected them from the cold at night. Sif and Natasha were given the beds while Clint and Bruce would share the couch. Loki thought that if he was going to tell them that now was better than later.

“I have asked for a favor from the All Father.” Loki said and they stared at him. “I am going to give up my immortal life and live on Midgard.”

“Why?” Tony asked. “Its not that we don’t want you or anything but why?’

“For awhile i have felt that i am no longer content the way i lived or how long.” Loki smiled. “In my time here i felt i have lived more than i have in my past hundreds of years of my life. I feel that even though i will be living less i will have a more fulfilling and meaningful life.”

“I'm glad we make you feel this way but Loki, have you truly thought this true?” Steve asked. “Will you still have your powers. You love your powers because they are a part of you.”

“I did not ask about them.” Loki looked at his hands.

“You will not have them.” Thor said. “When you are turned mortal your body is weaker and will not be able to support your power. Loki, your power is great and very powerful. If it is left with you then it will surely kill you.”

“I did not know this.” Loki looked around.

“We didn't mean to pop your bubble but you have to really think this through.” Tony sipped his drink.

“Loki, we all really care and some of us even love you but we want what is best for you.” Steve said softly. “I can tell there is another reason for your choice.”

“I do not wish to see you die, any of you.” Loki knew that some tears were falling. “I care for each of you and do not wish to see any of you pass.”

“Death is apart of our world and we have come to accept as such, but death to you is not as soon as it is for us.” Natasha said. “Loki, we know this and when we joined Shield we knew that we were making that time come sooner.”

“I could die at any moment.” Tony said. “I work and make my own suits. Its not the safest thing around but if i ever just make one small wrong move, boom.” 

They all sat around talking to Loki about his reasons and why he should rethink everything once more before doing it. Loki understood why they were telling him all of this but all he could think about was his mother. Not only would he be cutting his life down but he would be cutting down his time with her. Could he really be ready to say bye to her in 40, maybe 60 years time. 

“Loki,” Steve called to him. “The serum that made me how i am has changed a lot in me. I could probably live for another 80 years and not age or just age slower and die in another 130 years. I also fear what you fear, so i have made up my mind to live whatever time i do have with them and make the most out of it.” Steve laughed.

“I will rethink my choice.” Loki smiled. “How has Bucky been?”

“Good, he wakes up every other night with a nightmare so he has been sleeping in my room. Its was weird at first but now its comfortable.” Steve laughed.

“You like him.” Loki asked as a slow blush made his way up the captains neck.

“He is my friend so of course i like him.” Steve looked at loki.

“Steve, you are as transparent as glass.” Loki smiled. “You should let him know before the fight starts, you will regret it if you don’t should something happen.”

The night passed in peace with some of them having nightmares. Tony woke up first so he went and got food for the team. As the day grew to Midday most of them were getting anxious and restless. Tony called Pepper and kept talking to her; he would keep talking to her until he felt content in doing so. Clint and Natasha were playing cards, they seemed cool and in control but deep inside they were worried.

“Loki,” Thor called to him. “We must work out a plan for the team now.” 

“Yes, that we must.” Loki walked over to where they were.

“Are they very powerful?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, more powerful than any enemy we have encountered.” Loki said. “But they can be destroyed, you just have to be cautious.”

“Don’t get distracted.” Sif spoke out. “If a one falls and you watch them then you will also fall. You must be focused on your opponent at all times.”

“Me and Thor will fight against the leader and his men.” Loki said. “You guys will fight the others, and their ships can not be seen.”

“Wait. Like they are so small they can’t be seen or oh shit they are invisible?” Tony shouted.

“They are invisible. Even our watchman, Heimdall, could not see them until they were upon us.” Thor said seriously. 

“So how are we going to see them? Like do they have a blinking light on top or do they what?” Tony scratched the back of his head.

“Loki can tell when they are close as their ships emit an enormous amount of power.” Thor smiled. “Also, their aim is to kill everyone here on MIdgard, not to rule or gain power.”

“What is about our Little earth that attacks such big enemies.” Tony sighed. “I bet it's our amazing food and beautiful beaches.”


	9. 9

Chapter 9

“Loki, are they close?” Thor asked him. Loki was outside and staring up at the sky.

“Yes. I can feel them.” Loki looked over at the team. “I estimate that in about two more hours they will arrive.”

“I will tell the team.” Thor turned to leave but Loki stopped him. “Loki?”

“Thor. When this is over and if i live, i will leave to travel.” Loki told him.

“I understand i will wait for your return be it in day or centuries, i will wait for you.” Thor smiled. “I will go tell them to be ready.”

“Go, I will watch the skies.” Loki turned back to the sky.

Thor ran to his friends to tell them of the new development. Most of them got up to get ready while the others just looked to the sky. This was a fight that will end many on either side but they knew that the other side could not when. As the time ticked by Loki felt the familiar power of the ones who took him. Thanos was among them, and this time he was not there to ensure their failure. 

“Thanos is among them.” Loki said quietly but they all heard him. “We are not just fighting the Dark elves but the Chitauri.”

“I thought we beat them?” Clint asked. “Didn't we?”

“Yes we did but that was a small part of their army.” Tony spoke up. “Even with the ones i blew up on the other side.”

“The ones i brought here was a small group. The ones Tony destroyed was one of his major fleet but not all of them.” Loki sounded distant.

“Well shit.” Tony said but smiled. “I’m glad i have another suit ready.”

Thor and Loki were waiting outside the plane as the others got ready for the fight. They bother can feel that something was not right on this day, like this day was never to come. The way this all played out seemed so foreign to them, so did the people they have come to know. They were watching the red sky with Sif and the warrior three came outside. Sif walked up to them while the others watched the sky.

“Thor, Loki.” Sif called to them. “It has and always will be an honor to fight on your side.”

“The same for you and the warrior three.” Thor bowed to them.

“I feel that there will be a great lose today.” Fandral said to his friend.

“I know, the sky is still red.” Hogun said. “Volstagg, what say you?”

“I think we ruined this time line that we will get another.” he said and looked at the sky as will. “I heard that when the sky is red before a fight that means that someone ruined a set time. The ruined time will try to fix itself.”

“I heard that one too, but whose time was ruined for this to happened to?” Fandral asked.

“It could be anyone's.”Volstagg said and looked around.

Back on Asgard, Odin had called for Bladur. Odin was getting into his armor when Heimdal had told him who else was going to be in this fight. Frigga had long since stopped crying and put on her bravest face. Bladur had brought his whole army and was ready for when Asgard would be attacked.

“Odin, you can not go to Midgard.” Frigga walked behind him. “Odin sleep is almost upon you.”

“Yes but what power i do have will be enough to take out many from their army.” Odin stopped and stared at his wife. “Their armies have broken up into two parts. The smaller of the two is on its way here but it is still large.”

“Odin, you and my children must come back to me.” Frigga pleaded. “Who will fight for Asgard if your not here?”

“You know that this is a fight i will not come back from but i will make sure they return to you.” Odin kissed her forehead. “I trust Bladur with Asgard and your life. Stay away from this fight so you may hug your children when the return.”

“Odin.” Frigga let her tears fall. “I Love you.”

“I love you aswell.” Odin hugged her one last time and made his way over to Heimdall.

Heimdal knew that this was his fight and would defend his home from outside the shield that protected Asgard. Odin was weak and and knew that his time to go was upon him. Heimdal nodded to his king one last time and sent him off. when he walked back to his post he saw the war ships coming. He gave one last look at him home and ran towards the ships.

“They are here!” Thor yelled as one ship came into view and crashed into the ground. 

“Someone else approaches.” Loki said as the familiar light hit the ground in front of them. “It is Odin.”

“Father, why have you come?” Thor asked.

“To fight here. Asgard is in the best hands and i would just be in the way there.” Odin walked over to them. “I will die in this fight but i will take many of them to give you the best fighting chance.”

“You power is dropping.” Loki said as he looked him over. “Your Odinsleep approaches.”

“I would die on Asgard without a fight but here i will die fighting for something important.” Odin smiled. “I promised Frigga that you two will return to her and i will see this through.”

Two more ships landed and caused the earth to shake. They opened and out ran Dark Elves and Chitauri. Iron man and Hulk were to about to run over when Odin stepped out and in front of them. He held Gungnir out in front of him and hit the ground hard. They watched as its power knocked over the first wave, most of them dead as they hit the ground. More ran out and Iron man wanted to fight.

“Save your energy for the real fight!” Odin yelled, he was out of breath and felt weak. “I will take care of this pawns.”

“Thor, we can’t let your dad die out there.” Tony yelled.

“He knows what he is doing and i will not take this fight from him.” Thor said firmly. “He will die here today.”

“Thor! Loki!” Odin yelled and both of them looked up to see him standing where many of the creatures were dead. “Tell your mother i love her. “ A creature, that once was a Elf, came from behind him. 

Odin and the creature fought but Odin was overpowered as he had used all his power too fight off the first wave. The creature grabbed Odin's own spear and impaled him. He tossed Odin's unmoving body back to wear Thor was. Thor let out a scream of war and charged ahead, closely followed by his closest friends. Loki walked over to Odin and moved his body away from where the fight began.

“Loki..” Odin called to him. “I- you and Thor have to survive this.”

“I will.” Loki wanted to remove the Spear but he knew it would kill him faster. “I need to go.”

“I know.” Odin smiled. “You may not be her son but i see so much of Frigga in you.”

“Rest now.” Odin sighed and closed his eyes. “Will will met again in Valhalla.”

Loki ran back to where the war was being fought. He threw up a shield and ran out to help his friends win this. One after another, the enemies fell down but the team was also getting tired. Loki conjured some daggers and threw them at the creature. He conjured his staff as Thor was behind him. Together they knew that they could fight and win against any enemy. 

“Loki.” Thor said as he hit another one. “This does not feel right.”

“I know.” Loki threw more daggers and hit another with his staff. “But all wars feel like this.”

“Loki, the fallen prince.” A cold voice said. Thor and Loki looked over to see a big purple Titan.

“Thanos.” Loki said and hulk ran towards Thanos. 

Thanos punched hulk who flew back. “How...Pathetic.”

“This will end here and now.” Thor said. 

“How do you know that, Thor of Asgard.” Thanos smiled at him

“The elves were just a hand full and our team can take on you army.” Thor began to spin his hammer. “Loki and I will end you.”

“Loki is weak.” Thanos sneered. “He was overpowered quickly and with little to no effort.”

“He was not at his full strength when you got to him and he is now even stronger than before.” Thor smiled at loki. “Also he has me to help him along.”  


“Then you will both die.” Thanos yelled.


End file.
